You got hurt for that?
by Waa
Summary: Why would Echizen go to such lengths just to get his attention...?


**Author's Note: I think I lost my writing spunk. 'Wonder what the hell I was doing like that… Well don't worry about it.**

**Waa~**

**Pairing: Oishi x Ryoma**

* * *

**Oishi's POV**

"Echizen-kun wait up!"

"No senpai! I keep telling you I'm fine!"

"Echizen don't say such stupid things! Just look at your knee!"

"I keep saying it fine!"

"It has a gash in it! We need to go to the hospital!"

"There's no need! If I can't feel it, then it's fine!"

The deep frown he wore was just a sample of what he was feeling.

Echizen was hurt and he wouldn't even stand still so he could take a look at it. When the younger boy was sitting down he only saw a glimpse. If he didn't point it out and cause a scene in front of the other regulars he could've saw it more. But no, his stupid instincts just had to kick in and embarrass the boy.

So now, he was chasing after Echizen through the half empty courts.

His kohai didn't seem to like the fact that all eyes were on him, so he stormed off, lying that he had something to do with Karupin and his cousin.

No one didn't take notice of the injury and they all just brushed it off seeing as their kohai was being nonsocial again.

Because of that, he was chasing after Echizen by his self. No one actually did double take and wonder if something was wrong with their friend.

But Echizen kinda did pull it off…

He was getting good at lying lately and he was talking to Fuji a lot…

Goddammit Fuji!

"Echizen!" He called after the boy again.

He couldn't really grasp how Echizen could actually run away as fast as he could from him.

The boy was already ahead of him and he was keeping his quick pace.

Just unbelievable!

"I keep telling you no Oishi-senpai!" he heard from the distance.

What did he mean 'no'?! He had a bloody trail behind him! He should be grateful that he didn't pass out yet!

With that much pressure from the running and just him putting in action, so much blood was coming out…

He had to hurry…

Even though he said that, Echizen was almost out of his sight.

"Echizen! Echizen! If you don't stop this instant, I'll call Tezuka!"

He heard a large crash.

It sounded like someone collided into a cart full of tennis balls.

Uh-oh! Echizen!

OOOO

"Oishi-senpai please let me go now. You already cleaned my wound. What more do you want?"

He looked up at him fiercely for a moment before going back to his work.

For now, the best thing he could do was disinfect his wound and cover it with some gazes. When they made to the hospital, the doctor could take it from there.

"Echizen…" he began.

He had to seal in his anger properly, so the boy wouldn't refuse when he offers to bring him to the hospital.

Hah? What did he mean offer? He meant force.

"To know two things. For one, who did this. And two, why were you running away from my help."

He felt the younger boy's leg flinch, but he ignored it.

When he got no answer, he looked up and locked eyes with his kohai.

"You really wanna know…?" Echizen asked quietly. His voice had an edge to it, but he still kept his usual tone.

"That's why I'm asking!"

He been finished wrapping the boy's leg carefully, now he was on his feet and leaning over the seated brat.

"Fuji-senpai did…"

His eyes went wide and disbelief flooded through his mind.

"F-Fuji did?"

Apart of him really didn't know, but he felt like he had to hear this.

"Ah."

"Why?"

He noticed Echizen's eyes dance with amusement.

He was confused…

Why would Echizen be happy that he was seriously hurt by a close senpai…?

This didn't add up.

"Because…"

His kohai's voice brought him out of his complex thoughts.

He leaned closer.

Maybe this was something other ears weren't supposed to hear. (Even though they were alone…)

Echizen's hand reached out and pulled his ear to his mouth.

"Because senpai…I l-love you…"

Love…?

He pulled back slowly until he had locked eyes with his kohai again.

Th-that had nothing to do with this right?

Or was it…?

Echizen probably just meant as a brother or as a friend right?

His kohai's cheeks heated up into a delicious pink before he started talking again, his signature Fila cap covering his golden eyes.

"I was confused what to do with my feelings and I consulted Fuji-senpai. He came up with a plan that would guaranty your attention… The downside was I actually had to get hurt…"

His mouth spoke before he could even process what he said.

"B-but hurting yourself…"

"Oishi-senpai, I didn't do it. Weren't you listening? Fuji-senpai did. Che, even though I suggested make up and such, he kept insisted that he do it… You know that rusty pipe in the club room? Well he found it and bashed it into my knee. He was even mumbling creepy things while doing it too…"

_Whaa?_

"Echi-"

"-'Ryoma' is fine."

"Ryoma…"

Disbelief was stuck on his. His mouth was even open too… How shameful as a senpai…

But he couldn't wipe away the look. The feeling was just meant to be apparent…

"Che, mada mada dane senpai. Maa, on the way to the hospital you can think about your response."

"…"

"Ah and while you're at it, what does 'be my M Ryoma' mean? It keeps bugging me…"

* * *

**Eto…how did I do? Bad? Too exaggerated? Please tell me how I did. **

**By the way, does Oishi x Ryoma have a pairing name? I'm quite curious…**

**If it doesn't, I have a name! :D**

**Waa~**

**Ps.I have a poll on my page. Go vote, ne? :)  
**


End file.
